Rawcliffe
The Rawcliffe Pewter Corporation was an American metalworking company that was founded in North Providence, Rhode Island in 1903. It produced high quality bronze, silver and pewter (a lead-tin alloy) parts for over a century. The company began to manufacture complete ornaments, figurines and sculptures under its own name in 1974. ''Star Trek'' licensing The popularity of FASA's Star Trek starship gaming models attracted the attention of Rawcliffe which also began to release ''Star Trek'' miniatures for the Star Trek: The Role Playing Game in 1988. In cooperation with FASA, Rawcliffe started to release high quality solid pewter gaming pieces with the hexagonal gaming stand now as an integral part of the model. Thirteen of FASA's models were re-made as Rawcliffe's "SS" (S'tar '''S'hip) series. FASA was mentioned as co-licensee both on the clear plastic packaging boxes and on the bottom of the stand, while simultaneously following FASA's numbering. When FASA lost its license in 1989, Rawcliffe renegotiated a separate license with the Paramount Marketing and Licensing Department and acquired the molds for the models from FASA. FASA had geared up to add Star Trek: The Next Generation figures to their product line but Rawcliffe eventually released these in 1992 after FASA was unable to. These former FASA miniatures became the basis for Rawcliffe to include larger scale starships, figurines and sculptures in their product line. In 1991, Rawcliffe started anew with their "RF" (simply standing for "'R'awcli'f'''fe") series (now including, besides the figurines and sculptures, larger scaled ship models without the FASA pedigree as well), but due to their new licensing agreement, the company produced canon ships exclusively. This meant that the five non-canon ships they had released in their original 1988 "SS" series (SS2508, 25010, 2513, 2516 & 2529) were not reissued by the company, resulting in them becoming sought-after rarities by collectors afterwards. With all references to FASA and their gaming miniature origins dropped (though many retained their hexagonal gaming stands), these models were now packaged in Rawcliffe's blank white carton boxes which displayed only Rawcliffe's logo. The models in this series came accompanied by a small colored carton nameplate – blue for the starships and burgundy red for the individual figurines – which emphasized that they were being released as decorative display items only. In 1994, Rawcliffe expanded on its miniature lines with the addition of mugs and key chains to its ''Star Trek product lines. A number of the company's original starship and space station miniatures and key chains were sculpted by Mark Eliot Schwabe, an American artist. http://markeliotschwabe.com/schwabes-star-wars-star-trek-connection/ Sandra Garrity and Julie Guthrie were among the sculptors who created the figurines. The company's licensing to release Star Trek-based products concluded in 1999. Star Trek releases Pewter miniatures and figurines * RF7 – Kirk and Picard on bridge (1/4500) (with bonus key chain) 1994 * RF16 (small) 1997 – only released as a FASA-sized Star Trek: Communicator exclusive and therefore quite rare * RF779 1995† * RF786 1991 – formerly SS2505, 1988* * RF787 [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant NCC-1864]] 1991 – formerly SS2502, 1988* * RF788 [[K't'inga class|Klingon K't'inga Class D-7]] 1991 – formerly SS2503, 1988* * RF789 1991 – formerly SS2501, 1988* * RF790 Regula I Space Laboratory 1991 – formerly SS2506, 1988* * RF791 [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior NCC-2000]] (finely detailed nacelles) 1991* * RF791 [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior NCC-2000]] (unrefined nacelles) 1991 – formerly SS2517, 1988* * RF792 Klingon Bird-of-Prey 1991 – formerly SS2518, 1988* * RF793 1991 – formerly SS2519, 1988* * RF794 1992† * RF795 Romulan Warbird 1992 * RF796 Ferengi Marauder 1993† * RF797 (1/15000) 1993† * RF798 (gold-plated) 1994 * RF799 (large) 1994† * RF1760 Worf 1993 * RF1761 Data 1993 * RF1762 Picard 1993 * RF1763 Geordi La Forge 1993 * RF1764 Riker 1993 * RF1765 Deanna Troi 1993 * RF1766 Dr. Crusher 1993 * RF1767 Kirk 1993 * RF1768 Commander Spock 1993 * RF1769 Dr. McCoy 1993 * RF1770 Chief Engineer Scott 1993 * RF1771 Lieutenant Sulu 1993 * RF1772 Ensign Chekov 1993 * RF1773 Lieutenant Uhura 1993 * RF1774 Kirk 1993 * RF1775 Picard 1993 * RF1776 Benjamin Sisko 1993 * RF1777 (large) 1993† * RF1778 Klingon Bird-of-Prey (large with movable wings) 1993† * RF1779 Deep Space Nine Runabout 1993† * RF1780 Constable Odo 1993 * RF1781 Commander Spock 1994 * RF1782 Lieutenant Worf 1994 * RF1786 Klingon Warrior 1994 * RF1787 Guinan 1994 * RF1788 "Engage" – and Picard (1/4500) 1998 * RF1789 (large with saucer separation) 1994† * RF 1790 USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D† * RF1791 Borg Cube 1994† * RF1792 O'Brien 1994 * RF1793 Dax 1994 * RF1794 Quark 1994 * RF1795 Sisko 1994 * RF1796 Dr. Bashir 1994 * RF1797 Odo 1994 * RF1798 Kira 1994 * RF1799 Deep Space 9 Space Station (1/4500) 1994† * RF2176 Doc Zimmerman ( s EMH) 1996 * RF2177 Neelix 1996 * RF2178 "To Boldly Go..." 30th Anniversary – Kirk, Spock and McCoy on the 's bridge 1996 * RF1991001 [[Cousteau (yacht)|Captain's Yacht (Cousteau)]] 1998† * SS2501 (refit) 1988 – reissued as RF789, 1991* * SS2502 1988 – reissued as RF787, 1991* * SS2503 Klingon D-7 1988 – reissued as RF788, 1991* * SS2505 1988 – reissued as RF786, 1991* * SS2506 Regula I Space Laboratory 1988 – reissued as RF790, 1991* * SS2508 Klingon D-10 1988 – not reissued* * SS2510 Klingon K-23 1988 – not reissued* * SS2513 Klingon L-9 1988 – not reissued* * SS2516 USS Chandley 1988 – not reissued* * SS2517 1988 – reissued as RF791, 1991* * SS2518 Klingon L-42 (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) 1988 – reissued as RF792, 1991* * SS2519 1988 – reissued as RF793, 1991* * SS2529 Klingon L-24 1988 – not reissued* * N/A Andorian – Starfleet Academy PC game premium (branded as Interplay product) 1997 * N/A Borg Sphere – 1998† * N/A Janeway (1/2400) 2¼" 1996 * N/A Kirk (1/2400) 2¼" 1996 * N/A Picard (1/2400) 2¼" 1996 * N/A Pike (1/2400) 2¼" 1996 * N/A Sisko (1/2400) 2¼" 1996 * N/A ''Phoenix'' Warp Ship 1998† * N/A (large) 1998 File:Rawcliffe RF7 Generations Kirk and Picard on Bridge.jpg|''Star Trek: Generations'' (RF7) File:FASA-Rawcliffe RF16 RPG miniature USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E 1997.jpg|USS Enterprise-E (RF16) File:Rawcliffe RF779 USS Voyager.jpg|USS Voyager (RF779) File:FASA-Rawcliffe RF794 RPG miniature USS Enterprise-D 1992.jpg|USS Enterprise-D (RF794) File:FASA-Rawcliffe RF795 RPG miniature Romulan Warbird 1992.jpg|Romulan Warbird (RF795) File:FASA-Rawcliffe RF796 RPG miniature D'Kora Class 1992.jpg|Ferengi Marauder (RF796) File:Rawcliffe RF797 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D (RF797) File:Rawcliffe RF798 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D gold.jpg|USS Enterprise-D (RF798) File:Rawcliffe RF799 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A.jpg|USS Enterprise-A (RF799) File:Rawcliffe RF1777 USS Enterprise NCC-1701.jpg|USS Enterprise (RF1777) File:Rawcliffe RF1778 Klingon Bird-of-Prey.jpg|Klingon Bird-of-Prey (RF1778) File:Rawcliffe RF1779 DS9 Runabout.jpg|Runabout (RF1779) File:Rawcliffe RF1788 Engage.jpg|"Engage" (RF1788) File:Rawcliffe RF1789 Kazon Mother Ship.jpg|Kazon Mother Ship (RF1789) File:Rawcliffe RF1790 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D (RF1790) File:Rawcliffe RF1791 Borg Cube.jpg|Borg Cube (RF1791) File:Rawcliffe RF1799 Deep Space 9.jpg|Deep Space 9 (RF1799) File:Rawcliffe RF2178 To Boldly Go.jpg|"To Boldly Go..." (RF2178) File:Rawcliffe RF1991001 Captain's Yacht.jpg|Captain's Yacht (RF1991001) File:Rawcliffe Borg Sphere.jpg|Borg Sphere File:Rawcliffe Phoenix Warp Ship.jpg|''Phoenix'' Warp Ship File:Rawcliffe First Contact USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E.jpg|''Star Trek: First Contact'' USS Enterprise-E Key chains * K1953 USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (TOS) 1994 * K1954 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A 1994 * K1955 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D 1994 * K1956 Command Insignia 1994 * K1957 Sciences Insignia 1994 * K1958 Engineering Insignia 1994 * K1959 United Federation Of Planets Logo 1994 * K1960 Klingon Logo 1994 * K1961 Ferengi Logo 1994 * K1962 Borg Logo 1994 * K1963 Romulan Logo 1994 * K1964 Starfleet Academy Logo 1994 * K1965 Deep Space Nine Logo 1994 * K1966 UFP Banner 1994 * K1967 Kirk Medallion 1995 * K1968 Spock Medallion 1995 * K1971 Chekov Medallion 1995 * K1972 Sulu Medallion 1995 * K1973 Uhura Medallion 1995 * K1974 The Motion Picture Starfleet Logo 1994 * K1975 Galaxy Class Logo 1994 * K1976 Next Generation Insignia 1994 * K1977 Romulan Script 1994 * K1978 Klingon Script 1994 * K1979 Ferengi Script 1994 * K1980 Deep Space 9 Space Station 1994 * K1981 Tricorder 1994 * K1982 Phaser Type 1 1994 * K1983 Phaser Type 2 1994 * K1984 Arkaria Logo 1994 * K1985 Generations Movie Logo 1994 * K1986 Generations Communicator 1994 * K1987 Vulcan IDIC 1994 * K1988 Starfleet Communicator 1994 * K1989 Cardassian Symbol 1994 * K1990 Bajoran Symbol 1994 * K1991 D'k Tahg Klingon Knife 1994 * K1992 Klingon Disruptor 1994 * K1993 Spock's Hand: Live Long And Prosper 1994 * K1994 Klingon Bat'leth 1995 * K1995 Shuttlecraft (TNG) (3D) 1995 * K1996 USS Voyager Ship 1995 * K1997 Borg Cube (3D) 1995 sculpted by Mark Eliot Schwabe * K1998 Voyager Logo Banner 1995 * K1999 Star Trek 30 Years Logo 1995 File:Rawcliffe Star Trek keychains.jpg|Key chains 16-ounce mugs (ceramic with pewter deco) 1994 * M2002 USS Enterprise (TOS) (ship in profile) * M2003 USS Enterprise 1701-D (ship in profile) * M2004 USS Enterprise (TOS) Sciences Insignia * M2005 USS Enterprise (TOS) Operations Insignia * M2006 USS Enterprise (TOS) Command Insignia * M2007 Klingon Logo * M2008 Ferengi Logo * M2009 Romulan Star Empire Logo * M2010 Starfleet Academy Logo * M2011 United Federation Of Planets Logo * M2013 Generations Logo (two different cup design variants) * M2014 USS Voyager (ship in profile) * M2015 Star Trek 30 Years Logo * N/A Borg Logo File:Rawcliffe Star Trek ceramic mugs.jpg|Mugs See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits Category:Game companies Category:Collectible companies